


隔壁那小子15 车

by Pevency_0211



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211
Summary: 看完记得回去，还有一个小结尾哦~





	隔壁那小子15 车

**Author's Note:**

> 看完记得回去，还有一个小结尾哦~

他应当是疯了。  
佐助将身上湿淋淋的浴衣脱下的一瞬间自嘲地想道。  
鸣人因为温泉的蒸腾和酒精在体内肆意的奔腾而显得分外软弱可欺，而他，宇智波佐助就是那个趁虚而入的小人，倘若西乡隆盛先生泉下有知，应当会因为他如此不齿的行径而感到惭愧。  
但那又怎么样呢？佐助将鸣人的唇瓣轻轻地含在嘴里时嘲讽地笑了，感情里没有圣人，他也从来不梦想做个圣人。如果这么做能让迟钝如鸣人发觉自己的心意的话，他又有什么可犹豫的？  
更不用提，鸣人是个相当顺从身体欲望的人，他的乳尖因为被热水浸泡过而显得分外敏感，佐助只是轻轻揉搓了两下，omega就开始在他的怀抱里不安分地扭动了起来，气息也随之变得乱七八糟。两腿之间的性器因为被佐助强制伸进了腿磨蹭而迅速勃起，鸣人无意识地呻吟了一声，两只胳膊就环绕在了黑发男孩白皙的脖颈上。  
舌头的交缠在某种程度上是狎昵的性交，鸣人占着身体乏力的弱势，在这方面根本只能任取予求地含着佐助的舌头，让少年的舌头放肆地在他的上颚、牙印与舌根挑起酥麻的快感。  
一旦下了决心不再克制，接下来的一切都显得顺理成章，佐助的一只手握住了两人的性器，比上次交缠要更加熟稔而坦然地对待两根阴茎摩擦带来的舒爽，他轻轻搔弄着鸣人肉棒上敏感的前端，得到一声急促的呻吟后低低一笑，转而去抚摸对方隐匿在阴影处的囊袋。  
鸣人只知道自己漂浮在一片火热的海洋里，不断作乱的手掐住了他快感的源头，两只腿仿佛是没有骨头一样几乎站不稳，直到一只有力的手掌托住了他的臀部。  
“唔！”  
突然拔高的呻吟让佐助知道自己找对了地方，omega淫乱的本性一旦被挑起就无法遏制，麦色紧绷的臀瓣之间有一根白皙的手指借着托举的行为，卑鄙地伸了进去，后穴因感受到快感而自动分泌滑腻的性液被手指带出来，消散在清浅的温泉之中，过程很短，但佐助敏锐地捕捉到了。  
通常情况下，他不介意他们之间的第一次可以缓慢而神圣，但眼下欲望的闸门在空无一人的深山中被打开，再没有任何世俗和规则可以阻挡两个干柴烈火的年轻人。佐助将omega的一只腿放在了自己的肩膀上，带起的水声几乎要赤裸裸地激起他身为上位者骨子里所有的性欲和占有欲，景观灯暗黄色的照射下，鸣人小麦色的大腿内侧还残留着几股热水，正因为重力的感应而争先恐后地要挤进紧致的后穴中去。  
“哈啊……啊……”  
后穴灼热而欢快地吞吐着佐助的手指，光是想象自己的阴茎捅进去会有多爽就已经足够让佐助担心自己会不会早早地射了出来，好在规模粗大的阴茎仍旧硬的发痛，少年来回抚摸着臀部和后腰连接处令人遐想连篇的曲线，那里激起了鸣人沙哑而包含欲望的呻吟。  
不知道是不是因为在温泉中更容易被挑起情欲的关系，鸣人被肉棒进入肉穴时甚至发出了浪荡的一声呻吟，omega对性器来者不拒，他似乎天生就被教导应当如何取悦在他身上肆虐的雄性，哪怕是毫无性经验而言的鸣人都在佐助插入的一瞬间下意识抬起了身体让阴茎进入得更深。  
“呃啊……”  
佐助低低地喘息着，他从未想过看起来大大咧咧的友人身体里会有这么一个销魂的地方，omega讨好地小幅度耸动着屁股，后穴里的软肉像是下流又淫荡的妓女一样嘬着他的阴茎，因为动作来回拍打而在石壁上荡漾的温泉水拍打出“啵啵”的声音，和佐助的动作一致，仿佛是放大了数倍的，来自鸣人的后穴里的声音。  
鸣人无暇顾及这一切，他已经只知道呻吟了，比普通beta男性还要粗长的阴茎顶在了他的腔体中，每一次抽插都能带进一小股热水刺激那些原本就缩得很紧的软肉，它们在肉棒撞进来时吸得更用力，几乎让佐助爽得要怀疑自己会不会就此射在里面。  
但先射出来的是鸣人，一只腿暴露在空气里，肉体撞击之间而喷溅出的热水拍打在他的性器和囊袋上，就好像是一只邪恶的手在上下拨弄他前段的性欲，佐助硕大的龟头在后穴边缘摩擦的动作有些急迫，但对于初次承受性爱的omega来说已经是上好的春药。  
精液喷溅在他满是水渍的胸膛上，而后慢慢地、淫秽地顺着奶头和肚脐慢慢朝下流去，为了避免池水被弄得一团糟，佐助将他平放在了池子边的空地上，温凉的地面让omega一个下意识的哆嗦，后穴猛地又是一吸，原本还露在外面的半截，最为粗长的阴茎就被omega自己吸了进去。  
“鸣人……”  
金发少年睁开眼睛，射出一次以后他的酒劲去了大半，冰凉的地面让他因为热气发昏的头脑总算找了一些理智，但下一刻他就听见自己的嘴里发出了陌生的、比成人录影带里还要淫荡的呻吟。  
男孩急忙用手捂住嘴，但那些呻吟随着身下的快感一起夺取了他身体的主动权，只要男人埋在他身体里的阴茎稍稍动一动，鸣人就能感觉到酥麻和高潮从那个可耻淫靡的地方蔓延到了脑海里，甚至让他分泌出因为太过舒爽而流出的眼泪。  
“鸣人……”  
“佐……佐助？”  
omega瞪大了眼睛，黑发的男孩脸上是他未曾见过的狂乱的、如同野兽一般凶悍的占有欲，属于佐助，但又不属于他认识的那个佐助。  
是宇智波佐助在操他。  
无论多么粗神经的人也不可能搞错这个动作，鸣人身为男孩子自然很明白在他体内带给他快感的东西时什么，那一刻他的脑海中似乎有什么相似的片段如同最后的拼图碎片，组成了一段破碎的回忆。  
“是……你？”  
鸣人的眼神涣散着，似乎在回想什么，但随即男孩抓住了他的手臂，“佐助？！”  
“是我，”黑发男孩轻轻地俯下身，他舔了舔因快感而挺立的鸣人的奶头，自嘲地笑了，“一直是我。”  
omega危险地沉默着，佐助原本勃发的欲望在这种沉默中似乎也有逐渐退却的趋势，“怎么？你还想是谁？”  
他的声音里是自己也未曾发觉的妒忌。  
漩涡鸣人的独特之处就在于，他常常会以一种理所应当的表情说出令人匪夷所思的话。  
佐助几乎以为对方要挣扎起来痛斥自己是怎样趁虚而入色欲熏心的小人，但鸣人却忽然摇了摇头，“佐助就好……”  
“只要是佐助就好。”

“你这家伙……”黑发男孩将头搭在赤裸的鸣人的肩膀上，笑着说道，“还真让人意外啊。”  
快感或者是高潮几乎已经成为这场性爱的副旋律，在鸣人通红的脸颊凑过来的一瞬间，佐助埋进他后穴中的欲望达到了最顶峰，而后由金发omega主导的一个笨拙的亲吻将他所有的坚持和理智彻底击溃。


End file.
